


Talk Dirty

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: "Its Strange" Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, No actual smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Its the morning Liam gives in to his feelings for Theo.  So, he and the chimera are... something, and he supposes he might as well tell Scott and the rest of the pack.  He just didn't intend for anyone to getthatmuch detail.Inspired by a cute song of the same name by Paul Cook and the Chronicles.





	Talk Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> "It’s a kinda wishing moment  
> So perfect, wow  
> To fall in love with no one  
> Let’s talk dirty now  
> On our way to something  
> So worth it"  
> -Talk Dirty, by Paul Cook and the Chronicles

"Stop, we're late." Theo tried to turn his body away from Liam's roaming hands in the cramped confines of the bathroom, all while attempting to towel his hair dry. Liam pointedly ignored him, placing two strong hands on the Chimera naked waist, spinning him quickly and shoving him against the wall with extra force.

Theo hissed as his elbow banged into the towel rack. The hiss was cut short as he threw his head back against the wall and moaned instead. Liam had bent down to take one of Theo's pebbled nipples into his mouth, biting down gently, before running the wet, hot, flat of his tongue across it to soothe the pain.

"We wouldn't be late if you hadn't gotten in the shower with me." Liam made his way to Theo's other pectoral, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses across Theo's still damp chest along the way. "Totally uninvited, I might add."

Liam emphasized his blame with a slightly sharper bite to the previously neglected, achingly hard bud.

"Fuck, Liam." Theo growled at the painful nip. He buried his left hand in Liam's still dripping-wet hair, stopping to moan between words as the assault on his sensitive nipples continued. "You know, in the shower?" * _moan*_ "When I said you could get me off later?" * _louder_ _moan*_ "I meant like... after we go to Scott's, since we're already going to be fucking late. No, no, no, no-"

Theo protested and pulled at Liam's hair to no avail as the werewolf dropped to his knees on the bathroom mat and began to bite at the tops of Theo's thighs instead, alternating between sides but ignoring the semi-hard dick jutting out between them.

"You wouldn't let me get you off this morning even after you made me come twice." Liam huffed, nuzzling at the junction between Theo's left thigh and lower abdominals. "You stopped me before I could return the favor in the shower."

Liam looked straight up through his lashes at Theo before dragging his nose along the older teen's hardening length. Liam's hand felt scorching hot as it gently wrapped around the base of Theo's cock, and the chimera wheezed desperately at the familiar sight, restraint waning. Liam paused, warm breath ghosting across the most sensitive part of Theo's manhood.

"What're you saving it for? Isn't this what you want? To cover me in your scent, knowing I won't cover it up this time?" Liam rasped out before turning his bottom lip out in an exaggerated, innocent pout. He squeezed the base lightly as he blinked up at Theo, who looked seconds from giving in. "I'm practically _begging_ for it, Theo. Don't you want to give me what I want? Don't you want to claim me?  Don't you want to come on my face?"

Theo's eyes were blown wide with want, jaw hanging open in awe as he looked down at Liam.  Then suddenly, the chimera's eyes lit up in delight and his mouth snapped shut, as he fought against the laughter that looked like it was ready to burst from between his lips.

Liam's grip went slack and his eye went round as he gasped at the other boy. He sat back on his heels in shock as Theo finally lost it and let out an uncontrollable giggle.

"What the fuck, Theo?!" Liam yelled in surprise, both at Theo giggling, which would be weird in any situation, and at the extremely inappropriate timing.

"I'm sorry!" Theo gasped, still trying to restrain his laughter, but unable to keep the pure joy from his face. He reached for Liam, but the werewolf growled and moved away from his touch. "I'm so, so sorry, it's just... you looked so fucking... cute!"

Liam gaped at him once more, then a screwed his face up in an offended scowl. He stood up and started for the door.

"Liam, wait! I'm sorry!" Theo pled for forgiveness between aborted giggles, following the werewolf back to his room. He tried to grab for the teen's hand, only succeeding in getting shoved into Liam's open closet, knocking a couple hangers down as he fell to the floor of the closet, gasping out in unabashed laughter at that point. "C'mon, Liam. I meant it in a good way, babe."

"Don't fucking call me that. The option to date is off the table." Liam growled, throwing a clean pair of boxer briefs at Theo's face. He pulled on a pair himself before throwing a clean shirt and some track pants at the still giggling boy sitting naked in his closet. He finished dressing himself and glared at Theo, whose laughter finally died down. "I can't fucking stand you."

"Sure you can." Theo grinned, standing up finally, borrowed clothes in hand. He held them up and raised a eyebrow in disbelief. "That's why you're throwing me your clothes to get dressed in, as a way of marking your property."

"Ha." Liam snorted, sitting down to put on socks and shoes. "Get ready. You're the one that didn't wanna be late."

"Yeah, yeah." Theo complied, eyes still alight with entertainment.

"Also..." Liam couldn't help but smirk a little, despite trying to keep up the act of being upset. He walked toward the door, grabbing his phone and keys on the way. "You don't need my clothes. You shouldn't have jacked me off after we'd already washed in the shower. Your chest still kind of reeks of my jizz."

Liam stopped fighting the grin that was creeping its way onto his face when he heard Theo's renewed bout of laughter as bounded down the steps toward the front door.

*****

"So, you're like..." Scott took a deep breath as he searched for the right words. He gestured weakly, aimlessly, before seeming to give up his quest for a polite response. He sighed and met Liam's eye, squinting in scrutiny. "You want this? You're happy?"

Liam looked away from his Alpha and picked at the peeling rubber on the side of his Chucks.

Liam and Scott sat side-by-side on the steps to the McCall's front porch. Malia, Chris and Melissa were inside, cutting up fruit for the pack members who were hanging around. Theo had volunteered to drive Jackson and Ethan to the airport, and shortly after their departure, Liam had asked if he could talk to Scott alone.

He told Scott everything. More than Scott probably wanted to hear, in fact.

"I don't think it's about that, really." Liam shrugged noncommitally. "Like, does he make me happy? No, I wouldn't put it like that. I guess it's more that I would be a lot unhappier without him around. Like, murderously so. And also, I think we could make eachother happy. Maybe. Sometimes."

Liam tore up the tiny piece of lining he'd liberated from his sole as he waited for a response.

"He'd do anything for you." Scott replied, finally. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Liam nodded, still not looking up from his tattered shoes. "Yeah, he would."

"Okay." He could hear Scott nod next to him. "As long as you're sure this isn't like... a reaction to that. Or like a thank you? I don't know."

Liam froze as he considered his Alpha's words. He hadn't really thought about it like that. He just remembered fighting the growing need and desire throughout the past months until it finally broke him down.

The door behind them opened suddenly, causing both werewolves to sit up and turn around. Malia was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Oh, no." She shook her head and grimaced. "That unresolved sexual tension has been there since Theo was still a little murdery.  But from the way he smelled when you got here, you seem to have gotten that out of your system.  All of it.  All over him.  Like... multiple times.  I can't believe Jackson and Ethan had to sit in a car with him."  She mined gagging at the thought.

"Thank you so much for that, Malia." Scott rolled his eyes fondly as Liam just blushed brightly and looked away.

"No prob." The werecoyote smiled, as if the conversation hadn't occured. "Now, if you're done with your **_broment_** , we've decided to play street hockey. Help me get the goals from your garage?"

Scott beamed at his girlfriend and nodded. She walked back into the house and they could hear the garage door opening seconds later.

"No one's gonna have a problem with it, if that's what you're worried about." Scott gripped Liam's shoulder firmly, comfortingly. "A problem with him? Yeah, always, probably. He's kind of a dick. And I mean, so is Stiles, so thats never not gonna be bad... But the point is, we'll be happy if he treats you right. And vice versa so that he doesn't go all murdery again."

Liam swatted at Scott's hand as the Alpha laughed and stood up to go help Malia put out the nets in the street's cul-de-sac, just a few yards from in front of Scott's house.

Liam smiled and watched Chris and Derek walk by fighting over who got to be on Malia's team for two on two's. Stiles and Scott were a team, and they rarely ever let anyone break them up for doubles. He looked over and saw Mason and Corey walking out of the house with a large Tupperware container full of watermelon and a heaping plate of cookies. Melissa and Lydia were the last ones out of the house. They walked up to where Liam was still sitting on the porch steps.

"You good, hon?" Melissa frowned with worry.

"Yeah, no, totally." Liam smiled sincerely in assurance. "Just a crazy couple days. I'm just happy seeing everyone smiling, y'know?"

"Yeah." Lydia returned the smile softly, bending down to give Liam a quick hug.

"You did good yesterday." Melissa added, nodding in agreement. She reached out to squeeze his shoulder, much like her son had, minutes ago. "And so did your... whatever he is."

"Oh, he's not-" Liam cut himself off and blushed, knowing he really had no reason to deny that Theo was his 'something.'

"Either way." Melissa smiled knowingly. "I hate him. But I trust him if you do."

"I do." Liam responded easily without thinking about it.

"Okay then."  Melissa ran a motherly hand through his hair before smiling one last time and walking toward the others, Lydia by her side.

"You mean that?"  Theo's voice startled Liam into standing up and looking down the sidewalk the opposite side of the lawn from where the pack was watching the street hockey match kick-off.

Theo stood against the grill of his truck, face determinedly void of emotion.  Liam shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and walked toward his... something.

"Yeah."  Liam stopped once he was toe to toe with the chimera.  He craned his neck and bent forward to kiss Theo on the lips, chastely.  He pulled back and Theo's eyes were wide with wonder at the casual gesture

"So we're doing this then?"  Theo searched Liam's gaze for any hint of doubt or regret.

"We're doing... something."  Liam shrugged in a 'who knows' sort of gesture.  That seemed to be good enough for Theo, because happiness seemed to instantly permeate his face.

He spun Liam around so he could hold him against his chest, wrapping his arms around the werewolf's waist as they stood together and watched Chris score against Stiles and Scott.  Derek 'boo'ed loudly, clearly still bitter about not getting to play, as Lydia, Melissa, Mason and Corey cheered enthusiastically.

No one had paued them any attention, as they were a house and a half's length away from the rest of the pack, but Liam saw Mason turn and wink at him while Stiles started yelling at Lydia and Melissa in dramatic betrayal.

"Y'know."  Theo hummed against Liam's ear.  He nipped at the shell lightly, sending shivers down Liam's spine.  "I can't stop think about how you were talking this morning."

"Yeah?"  Liam exhaled heavily around the word.  Theo's hand had wandered under the material of his sweater in search of skin.  "Before you fucking laughed at me?"

"I said I was sorry."  Theo laughed, low and raspy.  His hand was splayed across the smooth skin of Liam's abdomen, pinky finger dipping underneath the soft boxer briefs Liam wore under his jeans.  "It was so fucking sexy though.  Seriously.  Hearing you talk like that?  I swear, I couldn't breathe for a second."

"Mm, really?"  Liam's voice remained breathy as Theo's hand inched farther into his pants antagonizingly slowly.  Liam inhaled a sharp breath as Theo bit down gently on the nape of his neck.

"Yeah."  Theo smirked against the skin of Liam's neck, carding his fingers through the coarse hair at the base of Liam's still mostly flaccid dick.  "I'd like to return the favor when we go back to your house."

"I'm sure you would."  Liam ground out through his teeth, focusing on not getting a boner in front of his entire pack.  At the same time, he did nothing to discourage Theo's blatant groping.

"I really really would."  Theo hooked his chin over Liam's shoulder, turning to nip at his jaw.  The chimera used the hand in Liam's pants to draw him impossibly closer, grinding his thinly sweatpant-covered erection into the crease of the werewolf's jean-clad ass, delighting in the sound of his heart speeding up.  "Most of all, I'd like to take you up on the offer from earlier if it still stands."

Liam bit back a groan, finally grabbing Theo's hand to stop it before he managed to get a grip on his slowly hardening cock.

"I would love to know how your face looks, panting and red, with my come dripping from it."  Theo breathed straight into Liam's ear with a growl.

Before Liam could catch his breath from the images Theo was painting for him, they were broken from their trance by the loud smack of metal and plastic against the pavement.  Theo withdrew his hand from Liam's pants quickly and adjusted himself in his sweats as Liam stepped out of his arms and looked up at the commotion.

"I can fucking hear you, you prick!"  Malia screamed at them, looking like she was ready to murder Theo, which wasn't unfamiliar to the chimera.  "You made me miss my shot!"

She threw her hands up in frustration as the rest of the pack, even Scott and Derek, looked between the couple and Malia in confusion.

"I absolutely, under no circumstances, want to know what you said."  Stiles called out.  He nodded at Theo and Liam with a thumbs up and slightly disgusted face.  "But nice teamwork.  That probably won us the game."

"You're welcome?"  Liam shuffled his feet, flushed with embarrassment.

"You need to leave."  Malia growled.  "I cant... ugh."

The rest of the pack laughed as Theo held his hands up in surrender and went to get in the truck, Liam following his lead with an awkward 'Later guys' and a wave.

He jumped into the passenger seat, glaring at Theo as he started the truck and started pulling a u-turn to drive back to Liam's house.

"I can't fucking stand you."  Liam shook his head, still flushed in embarrassment at having Malia hear their one-sided conversation.

"Yeah."  Theo grinned, looking over at his passenger and his... something.  He looked at the road happily, then back at Liam with an even bigger smirk.  "You're still gonna let me come on your face, though."

Liam growled angrily, reaching over to pinch one of Theo's nipples unreasonably hard through his shirt, making the chimera yelp in pain.

But he didn't deny it, so Theo counted it as a win.


End file.
